Chapter one Reunite
by Leah-writes
Summary: After saving the world from the first Buffy separates from the gang. But when she reunites with them, she gets the feeling they have changed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It's been a couple of months since Buffy and the gang shut down Sunny Dale; Buffy can't help but to miss those days of high school. Willow, Xander, and Buffy fighting the evil that lurked in the darkness. Now that she think of it, The Master or any other 'big' evil back then, wasn't really that huge of a deal. Of course she is stronger now, if Buffy had to fight him now, no doubt her mind, she would win. After Sunny Dale, the gang all went to Phoenix because there was another hell mouth there. Buffy moved to LA to be with Spike. Although the gang tried to convince Buffy to stay with them, it was no use. The gang lives in a three story house and works for the government in secret. They fight evil and keep the streets safe; in return they get house to live in, food to eat, and all the money anyone could imagine. Buffy has been living in a roach pit for about 3 months, working at a coffee shop; while Spike lies on the couch and waits till sun down visiting from bar to bar, getting drunk.

"Bloody hell Buffy, do you think you can vacuum any louder? I'm trying to watch TV here!"

"Well maybe if some of us actually got up and did some cleaning once in a while, I wouldn't have to vacuum every damn day!"

'_Maybe getting with Spike wasn't such a good idea, but he's changed._' Buffy thought to herself.

"Well damn it then, I'm getting something to eat!"

"SPIKE!"

"Not like that you twit."

"Wait, Spike?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of moving up to Phoenix?"

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"I was talking about us?"

"Well, I'm not going up there; you'd be crazy to think such a stupid thing."

"Why?" she was starting to get angry.

"Well because it's hot, the suns always up, and oh don't let me forget the stupid musketeers are there!"

"There are five of them?"

"Forget it!"

Spike slammed the door. '_Why did I ever get with him again! He always thinks he's in control of me. Not this time, I'm taking charge. That's it I'm done!_' Buffy started to pack her bags, she was heading to phoenix. Before she left, Buffy posted a note on the TV saying she was off to Phoenix and to find a new love. And with that she slammed the door.

-NOTE-

Chapter two will be more exciting I promise. This is only the beginning


	2. Chapter 2: Willow

Chapter Two

'_Where is this place?'_

Buffy was driving around for hours trying to find the gangs house, but with no luck. They gave her an address before but the rout took her took a huge open lot with nothing but dust and dead grass. _'Maybe they moved, but why wouldn't they tell me,' _she thought to herself. Buffy didn't know that the gang was working for the government and their house was hidden under the empty lot. She parked the car close to the empty lot and started to wonder around. It was dark, but not the kind of dark she was use too. This darkness was scary and cold, she felt like there was someone always following her through the night. _'Coming here was probably a mistake. Maybe they left?'_ Out of no where Buffy heard a high pitch scream coming from behind her. She turned and started running towards the scream. _'Finally some action,_' Buffy thought happily, _'I could really kick someone's ass right now!' _When she got to the scene, it was a vampire attacking a woman. Buffy drew her stake from her jacket and dusted him without hesitation, and the woman ran off.

"Well you're welcome!" Buffy yelled out.

Buffy started to walk away when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around with the stake in one hand and the other around the person's throat.

"Buffy?"

"Xander!"

Buffy hugged Xander, and she started to get tears in her eyes.

"Hey Buf, we missed you," Xander said excitedly.

"I know, I missed you too. I tried finding your place, but I couldn't, just an empty lot."

"It's the right address alright."

Buffy was confused.

"You guys live in an empty lot?"

"Haha, kind of like that; I'll show you."

Buffy and Xander started walking back to the lot.

"So, how have you and Spike been?"

"Alright, I guess."

"No, he's not here is he? I'll give him a piece of my mind if he is."

"No, he's not here. I left him, to come here!"

"That's great. Spike isn't a good person anyways."

"Xander, he's changed. Spike is different now."

"That's what they all say," Xander smiled.

Buffy and Xander arrived at the lot.

"Yeah, so it's a lot," Buffy said unimpressed.

"Not just a lot!"

Xander pulled a remote control looking thing from his pocket and pressed the button. Quickly, but quietly, a huge house started coming up from the ground.

"What the- How did you do that?"

"Magic," Xander laughed, "It's like batman, but cooler!"

"That is… really cool." Buffy giggled.

"Come on Buf, I'll show you around. I wonder if Giles, Willow, and Dawn are around."

Buffy and Xander walked into the big house.

'_What did they do when I was gone? Can I even face Dawn, I just left her, I hope she forgives me'_

"Willow, Giles, Dawn? Anyone home?" Xander yelled up the steps.

There was no answerer. The house was beautiful! It was painted a neutral pale brown color, which seemed to go with anything. There was a flight of stairs leading upstairs and another set of stairs leading down. Both stair cases curved really nicely. There were flowers, paintings and even statues.

"Hm, they must have went to get food," Xander said looking around, "Oh Buffy, stay here a minute I have a surprise."

Xander went down the stair case and disappeared. Buffy couldn't help but look around, her curiosity was killing her. She climbed up the stairs to the top. There was a long hallway filled with pictures and plants. She continued walking until she heard a squishing noise coming from the bedroom on the end.

"Hello?" Buffy said as she was getting closer to the door.

When she finally got to the door there was a pool of blood coming from underneath the door. Buffy quickly broke the door down to see willow. She was sinking her long teeth into a rat.

"Willow," Buffy screamed.


End file.
